


Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fobwatched Doctor, Pining, Romance, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about.





	Fantasy

Professor John Smith dodged the students milling about on the sidewalk as he rushed to his first class of the day. Curses flew from his mouth. Rude gestures were flung his way. But he didn’t care. He was running late — he was  _ never _ late — and he couldn’t be bothered with manners.

He’d had another dream last night. An odd, fanciful delusion full of aliens and other worlds, spaceships and time travel. But the most unsettling bit was the blonde girl who was by his side, smiling and laughing as they travelled the stars. No one had ever gazed at him like she had, like he was her entire world. And she had been just as precious to him. The only light in the dark. He’d never felt such love for a woman before and the longing for her had settled in his bones — even when the dreams ended.

This time, after they had defeated some bizarre sort of alien invasion, they had celebrated…  _ thoroughly _ . Intimately. The erotic detour of his dream was the reason he was tardy this morning. He hadn’t wanted to open his eyes and leave her. Abandon the comfort of her skin. Detox from her addicting taste. He cursed his brain for conjuring up the perfect woman, one he had no hope of ever meeting.

Scowling heavily, John yanked open the door to his building and immediately plowed into an unseen stranger on the other side. Paper and books scattered everywhere as she tumbled backward onto the floor with a startled yelp.

“I’m sorry!” John frantically dropped by her side. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, m’ok.” She winced and stood with his help. “How about you? Any damage?”

She met his eye and John promptly forgot every word in the English language. The stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about. Shoulder-length blonde hair that he knew was as soft as it looked. Whiskey-colored eyes he’d spent hours gazing into. Wide, full lips that were perfect for nibbling on. Flawless skin that he’d licked and sucked to drive her mad with desire. If he looked, he’d bet she even had the same cluster of freckles on her inner thigh.

She was a gorgeous, forbidden fantasy come to life.

Her brow creased as he failed to answer. “Anybody home?”

John blinked rapidly, banishing her naked thighs and moans of pleasure from his mind. “No, no damage. Fit as a fiddle, me.”

“Good.” Her mouth stretched into the same sunny grin from his dreams as she bent to retrieve her things.

Feeling like a giant git, he crouched down beside her to help. A pocket watch laid on the ground by his foot. He was oddly drawn to it, intrigued by the beautiful swirls on the cover. Mesmerized by the soft melody filling his ears. Before he could touch it, the girl hurriedly snatched it in her fingers and stuffed it in her pocket.

She bit her lip nervously. “Be careful, yeah?”

“Yeah. You, too.” Why was she concerned about him when  _ he _ had pushed  _ her _ over?

“See ya.”

Her familiar, tongue-touched smile rendered him speechless as she walked away. And then her blonde head disappeared into the crowd. He fought the urge to chase after her and twine their fingers together like in his fantasies.

_ Run. _


End file.
